The Beginning
Plot Ben is asleep at home, when suddenly, Professor Paradox arrives, telling him that a portal has randomly opened in a forest nearby, Ben gets out of bed, and gets ready (Ben, opening the front door): I'm ready (Paradox): Good, but were running out of time Paradox openes up a portal which sends them into the forest. The portal was glowing blue, and out arrives four people, dubbed: The Inbetweeners (Jay): 'Ello mate! (Ben, confused): Uhh... hi? Intro The scene returns with Ben, Paradox, Jay, Simon, Will and Neil. (Ben): Wait, so you're telling me that you guys are the Inbetweeners? Like on television? (Jay): Yep, however, the show has ended (Ben): Damn! I loved that show! (Simon, walking): So, you must be Ben Tennyson? Wielder of the Omnitrix, am I correct? (Ben): Y-yes... (Paradox, annoyed): Come on you five, we haven't got much time (Neil): Who's this clown? (Ben): His name is Professor Paradox, he has the ability to travel back and forward in time, he can also predict the future, he can change people's futures, correct people's pasts, you name it (Neil): Yeah..... Tries to remember '''What? (Ben): You're funny! '''Ben and the Inbetweeners run into Paradox's portal, where he sees Exo Skull and Subdora attacking Bellwood (Ben, annoyed): Oh come on! At 3am? Really? (Jay): 3am? In America? Blimey! Our time in England is 8am in the morning... Are you Americans 5 hours behind us English? (Ben): Yeah, but now is not the time to talk right now? Run!! The Inbetweeners run with Paradox, while Ben transforms into Heatblast (Jay): Fucking hell... Did he just do that? (Simon): Of course he fucking did, this is Ben Tennyson we're talking about (Paradox): No need to swear... We've got plenty of time for that later (Will): I'm confused... Why are we even here? (Paradox, looking down at Will): No time to ask questions, Will Heatblast throws a fire ball at Exo Skull, which doesn't do any damage (Heatblast): Shit! That didn't work as intended! Heatblast switches into Humungousaur and tackles down Exo Skull and Subdora. He then calls Rook to send them away into HQ prison. Rook arrives with Max and the plumbers, taking Exo Skull and Subdora into prison. Humungousaur transforms back into Ben. (Ben): Rook, meet the Inbetweeners! (Rook): Hello, my name is Rook Blonko, a visitor from the stars (Neil): So you're an alien? (Rook): E-excuse me? (Neil): I wanna know if you are an alien (Rook): I didn't expect this human to have such low intelligence, Ben (Ben): That's because we're talking about Neil Sutherland, one of the most unintelligent humans in Earth, but he is funny however... (Jay): Should we visit America, then guys? (Will): Not if Ben's coming with us (Ben): Not if Will is gonna act like a prick (Max): Calm down, Ben (Ben): Okay, grandpa, I understand... Max walks away with the plumbers, taking Exo Skull and Subdora into prison (Jay): So lads, who wants to go to Texas? Or New York? Or even Washington DC? (Ben): Sure, when will we start? (Jay): Now, if you'd like! (Ben): Great! Let's get ready! Turns to Rook '''Hey, Rook, can you call my mom saying that I am going to Washington DC with the Inbetweeners? (Rook): Okay Ben! '''Rook runs off (Ben): So... Where's your car? End Scene The scene returns with Ben asking Jay about his car. (Jay): Shit! I left my car at home! (Ben): facepalms ''' Does anyone else have their car with them? '''Everyone stares at him, knowing that they didn't bring their cars with them (Ben): Oh come on! (Neil): Could we go an an airplane to Washington DC? (Ben): Neil, you don't have to go on an airplane to Washington DC, you can drive there, it doesn't take long... (Neil): B-but... Airplane driver? (Ben): Listen, Neil, you can be an airplane driver when you succeed on your exams... Gwen arrives (Gwen): Hey, Ben, here's your car... (Ben): Thanks cuz! (Gwen): And I see you've made some new friends... (Ben): It's not like you had any (Gwen): Doofus! (Ben): Dweeb! Ben and Gwen laugh together and have their final hugs goodbye before Ben decided to walk towards his car (Ben): See you later, Gwen! (Gwen): You too, Ben! Ben gets in the car, along with Jay, Neil, Simon and Will. Neil sits with Ben in the back, along with Simon, while Jay and Will sit at the front! Jay holds onto the steering wheel, getting ready to drive! (Neil): Where did you get the Omnitrix? (Ben): I got it from Azmuth six years ago... It changed my life for the best! (Simon): I remember watching Ben 10 on TV; it was an amazing series (Ben): I gotta say, I love you all, even if you all are crazy (Jay): Thank You, we love you too! Ben and the rest put on their seatbelts while Jay starts the engine (Neil): Oh, Ben? (Ben): Yeah? (Neil): What sexuality are you? Gay? Straight? Bisexual? Transgender? Pansexual? (Ben): Well... It's kinda a long story... When I was 10, Grandpa told me about different sexualities, and how they should be treated with respect. At 11, I came out of the closet and came out as gay... (Note: This series takes place in another universe, where all of the events of the Ben prime timeline take place, but Ben was gay instead of straight) (Neil): Woah... I-I-I'm not saying this to make fun of you, but I am also gay... (Note: The same thing goes to Neil from the Inbetweeners...) (Ben): Really? (Neil): Yeah! After about a couple of hours, Ben, Simon, Will and Neil have fallen asleep, leaving Jay still driving Ben's car. Ben wakes up on Neil's shoulder. (Ben): Yawn What happened? (Jay): You, Neil, Simon and Will crashed out when I was driving to Washington DC... (Ben): Are we there yet? (Jay): Almost! As Ben's car goes past the sign of Washington DC, Eon has decided to show up (Eon): Shame! Wait, Ben is with the Inbetweeners? Impossible! Eon throws a time ball at Ben's car, causing it to explode (Will, Jay, Neil and Simon): WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT?! (Ben): It's Eon, RUN, NOW!!! Eon throws another time ball towards Ben, but Ben slams the Omnitrix and transforms into Feedback. Feedback quickly absorbs the time ball and redirects it back to Eon, smacking him off of a building. (Eon): Gah! (Feedback; while walking): Explain your presence Eon, why are you here? (Eon): I am here so I can stop you from being friends with the Inbetweeners! (Feedback): So you have decided to hurt my friends and a loved one? Good job, Eon!!! Feedback blasts Eon into a building, unconscious, Eon lays on the pile of bricks. Feedback switches into Armodrillo and causes a major earthquake which caused the building to collapse on top of him (Armodrillo): Giving up now, Eon? (Eon): Think so? The new time war is just getting started! Eon vanishes before Armodrillo could get him, Armodrillo transforms back into Ben, fleeing from the collapsed building (Jay): So... Where's this Eon creep? (Ben): He just escaped! (Jay): Damn! And that earthquake though, almost gave me a fucking heart attack! (Ben): Sorry... (Neil): You mentioned "loved one"... Who is that loved one? (Jay and Will): Ooooo, Ben's got a crush (Simon): Shut it Jay, just cause Jane isn't here... (Jay): Fuck off, Simon! (Simon): Just saying... (Ben): SHUT IT!!! Jay, Simon, Will and Neil stare at him (Ben): I'm so so so so so sorry Neil walks towards him, slightly scaring Ben (Neil): Stay still... Neil kisses Ben on the lips, exposing his sexuality to Jay and Will (Ben): What just happened? (Jay): I don't know, but I didn't expect this to happen from Neil (Neil): I'm really sorry for what I did, Ben. I promise I won't do it again... (Ben): No, no... It's fine! A flashback is shown with Ben as Armodrillo with Paradox, Will, Neil, Jay and Simon, as they wait for the time war as Eon was soon to return with his armada of his minions The End! Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Rook Blonko (first re-appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first re-appearance; cameo) *Max Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Professor Paradox (first re-appearance) *Jay Cartwright (first appearance) *Simon Cooper (first appearance) *Neil Sutherland (first appearance) *Will McKenzie (first appearance) Villains *Exo Skull (first re-appearance) *Subdora (first re-appearance) *Eon (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Feedback (first re-appearance) *Armodrillo (first re-appearance; x2; second time was flashback) Trivia *This episode takes place in 2014, where Ben 10: Omniverse had ended **The Inbetweeners second film was made in 2014, so the events in this series could potentially be after the second film *Ben x Neil could be a potential couple, rather than Ben x Rook, or Simon x Neil Category:Ben 10: Omniverse and The Inbetweeners (Crossover) Episodes